The present invention relates generally to analyzers for use in testing vehicle components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for remote communication with, and control of, internal combustion engine analyzers using transmission control protocol/Internet protocol connections.
Vehicle system diagnostic equipment is commonly used to diagnose problems with vehicle systems such as automotive engines. In a typical apparatus of this type, an analyzer system includes several leads or test probes that a mechanic attaches to various areas of a vehicle, and the system uses these probes to gather various types of information while the mechanic performs certain actions such as maintaining the engine under load or starting the engine. The results of such tests, and knowledge about the vehicle or engine type, trouble symptoms, allowable limits, and other data can lead to a diagnosis of a problem. Diagnosis usually points to some corrective action such as the replacement of parts or the performance of system adjustments by the mechanic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,892, to Makhija et al., teaches one such engine analyzer system. The analyzer system includes an analog section that receives analog input signals, such as signals derived from the ignition system of a vehicle, and an analog-to-digital converter for periodically sampling the analog input waveform and converting each sample to a digital value representative of a point on the analog waveform. The system also includes a display for displaying a simulated visual representation of the digital values in the form of an analog waveform. The display represents a function of the internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,831, to Bird et al., discloses another method for diagnosing vehicle systems. Bird et al. discloses a system for diagnosing vehicle faults including a diagnostics control module, a vehicle testing module, an evaluation module, and a data source. The diagnostics control module issues diagnostic commands, and a test module initiates tests on the vehicle. The evaluation model receives data from each data source in response to the diagnostic commands to determine whether an initial root fault may exist in the vehicle.
With the advent of vehicle repair center franchises, as well as networks of affiliated repair shops such as those connected with a particular car manufacturer, it has become increasingly important for repair shops within a network or franchise chain to be able to share information with each other, as well as to draw on the resources and expertise that may be found in other shops within the chain or network. If a system were available in which the test results from a vehicle located in one repair shop could instantaneously be viewed by a technician located in a remote repair shop, significant economies could result. For example, technicians having specialized expertise could more easily share that expertise among multiple repair locations, while the multiple locations could be staffed with less costly general technicians who, while competent, may not be familiar with every specific problem. In addition, technicians in remote locations could help train technicians in multiple locations by being able to view engine data on an instantaneous basis.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved engine analysis method and system having remote communications capability so that the results of an engine analysis can be viewed in multiple locations.
It is therefore a feature and advantage of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle system analyzer having remote communication capability.
The above and other features and advantages are achieved through the use of a novel engine analyzer method and system as herein disclosed. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle component analysis system includes at least one probe that is capable of retrieving analog signals representative of the operation of a vehicle system or systems. The probes are connected to various parts of the vehicle, such as the vehicle""s engine. The system also includes an analog-to-digital converter system capable of receiving the analog signals and converting the signals into digital format signals. The system also includes a processor system for converting the digital format signals into display data. A memory stores the digital format signals. The memory includes a direct memory access for directing the digital format signals into the memory. The system also includes a controller for assembling the displayed data into packets of transmission of a communications network. The controller may be either integral with or external to the system.
Preferably, the packets conform to transmission control protocol/Internet protocol. Optionally, the controller includes at least one of a network card, an interface chip, and a protocol stack module. Also optionally, the system further includes at least one remote computer having display and a communications card. The communications card is capable of receiving the packets, and the computer further comprises a processor and a display controller capable of displaying information representative of the data in the packets on the display.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of analyzing data representative of vehicle operation includes the steps of collecting, using at least one probe, analog signals indicative of at least one vehicle component parameter. The steps also include converting, using analog-to-digital conversion circuitry, the analog signals into digital signals. The steps also include storing, using a direct memory access, the digital signals in a computer memory. The steps further include processing, using a computer processor, the digital signals into display data, as well as converting, using a controller, the display data into packets for transmission through a communications network. Preferably and optionally, the method also includes transmitting the packets to a remote computer via communications network. Preferably, the converting step is performed in accordance with transmission control protocol/Internet protocol. Also optionally, the collecting step may include direct collection of digital signals, in which case analog-to-digital conversion is not required.
There have thus been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form at least part of the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract included below, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting in any way.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept and objectives, upon which this disclosure is based, may be readily used as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.